XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN:REVELATION
by PHANTOM RANGER
Summary: SLIGHT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, INSTEAD OF BEING FREED FROM HER PUZZLE BOX BY KATNAPPE AFTER RAI'S BETRAYEL. WUYA IS RELEASED FROM HER PRISON BY ANOTHER.this is my first fanfic please tell me how i did. and by the way i know that my grammer sucks.
1. the beginning chapters 1 and 2

THIS IS MY FIRST XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN FANFICTION. MY FIRST TRUE FANFICTION ASWELL. IT REVOVLES AROUND MY OWN CHARATER PERSONA AND HIS DEALINGS WITH FINDING WUYA's PUZZLE BOX. PLEASE P.M ME AND REVIEW I ACCEPT ALL OPINIONS BOTH GOOD AND BAD. THANKYOU AND ENJOY.

THIS IS CHAPTER ONE AND TWO.

trapped inside of her new prison, yet another powerful puzzle box created by her one and only true enemy, the great grand master dashi.

this time however katnappe, was not the one to come along and free her instead, she spent the next year and a half, trapped, inclosed, and cutoff from everthing except her own thoughts. in this time she reflected on her so-called freinds those that had joined her only to; in the end betray her like dashi had done 1500 years ago.

however, once again like the other puzzle boxes that dashi had created, this one could only be opened by the one who must truly open it.

this is the story of that person, and the greatest adventure that he will ever have in his entire life.

XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN: REVELATION.

our story begins, on a stormy night in june, we see a man walking down the street of a near deserted town. arriving at his destonation, the beach, suddenly for some unknown reason the man, stops walking before breaking into a sprint, he jumps over the small cement divider which blocked the oceans waves from reaching the street during a storm. he landed on the sand but, did not stop moving, he wouldn't stop until he had the item of his focus in his hands. that object was a half buried puzzle box. the thoughts that ran through his head were that he had to reach the box before his followers did. for you see. this man had been drawn to the puzzle box for some time. his whole life infact. and unbewknownst to him in some way the ocupent of the box had been looking for him aswell.

however just as the man had gotten the box into his hands he was tackled by one of the men that had been chasing him. he was knocked to the ground the box just out of his reach. he fought with the small group of men, they were in their late 30's and very capable of dealing with the other 17 year old that they had been chasing.

the other man, the one who was after the puzzle box to begin with. broke free and by some chance of luck, got the box opened. just as the group of men decened upon him.

as the box left the boys hand, it fell to the ground waking wuya from her slumber, or that was what we were ment to think. infact, wuya was very aware of her surronding. of both the boy that had set her free and of the group of men that were now beating upon the helpless boy. realising that her only ally in this situation was being beaten to a pulp. she took action. as she flew from the box and towards the group of men, she let out a ghoslty wail, that not only got the groups attention, but, also made them scatter and flee like the cowards that they were. once the last one had left, wuya finally got her first look at the boy who had released her from her prison. "he's..a child" she thought outloud.

hearing the voice of a woman, the boy opened his eyes. once they focused in on wuya, he became fully awake and nearly screamed. "who..what..are you?"

hearing the boy's reply, wuya responded "MY name is wuya, and it seems that i am in your debt." the boy blinked "wuya huh. i'm kyle. " kyle stod up, examined the puzzle box. "so, you were in this thing?" he said as he gestured to the box." yes. but, you set me free" kyle raised an eyebrow "so.. what do like get three wishes or somthing?" wuya blinked not, expecting his reaction to her, normally people just screamed and shrank away in fear, enev the evil geiuses. "ah...no. but..you do get a friend" kyle smiled at this "really! alright, well, come one, i should be geeting home you can stay with me if you want." wuya floated over to his side "i think i might like that".

as the two walked back to kyle's home. they didn't talk much, until kyle decided to break the ice. "so, wuya, are you like a lost soul or something or are you, like the ghostly form of the devil, no offense." wuya turned to him slightly, "no, and no, i'm...wuya thought about telling him the truth, but thought it might be a bad idea to tell him that she was evil. so, she did what she does best, she lied. "kyle, i'm actually, a witch" kyle stopped walking "really. huh, thats cool" he started walking again , but spaced out just enough to forget that wuya was right infront of him, he passed right through her. "whoa. " kyle suddenly felt dissy, wuya picked up on this." sorry, i should have said somthing, are you ok? " kyle shook his head before relying "yeah, i'm cool, just give me a second, that was really weird. " wuya looked at him confused, what is with this kid, he's not scared of me, and he's not the least bit freaked out that i just passed through his body! wuy thought to herself. in the meantime kyle had been waiting for her to start walking or rather floating again, when he noticed that she wasn't moving. "hey, wuya are you ok? " wuya blinked brought back to reality by kyle's concerned tone. "i'm fine, lets go" kyle smirked"right, your O...K" wuya noticed his sarcasm "what was that" kyle started moving a little faster, "oh...nothing, i was just noticing how you look so, much like casper, when you turn your brain off." at this wuya started to chase after him "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT GHOSTY FREAK," kyle laughed "whatever you say, CASPER!" wuya was closing in on kyle. though in mid flight she realised that this was the real first ounce of fun that she had had, in her life since she was with RAI. "you! get back here kyle!" for the next few blocks kyle and wuya traded, freindly banter back and fourth. but when they reached kyle's house. he ducked inside, losing wuya in the rush. she flew around the house for a few moments before becoming woried"kyle...kyle are you ok." suddenly wuya turned around and was then face to face with kyle. she screamed "ow. loud much" kyle said rubbing his ears. "sorry, you shocked me...don't do it again." the truth was that wuya was actually worried about kyle, and was scared when he popped up in front of her like that. but after realising that he had planned it from the beging. well lets just say that she was glad that he couldn't see her blush with her mask on. "sorry about scaring you there" "its ok." good, look, i'm going to get some sleep, i don't mean to be rude but, i haven't slept in days. " ok," as kyle walked off to his room. he signaled wuya to follow him. "heres the guest room, you can sleep in here if you want. i mean if you sleep at all that is." "thanks" .kyle walked off to his room, but before closing the door. he said "good night wuya." and she replied for the first time in her life. "sweet dreams kid." that night kyle layed in bed and hoped that he would wake up to a great day tomorrow. unfortunatly he was wrong.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

CHAPTER TWO.

It was somewhat frightening how these new feelings were stiring inside wuya. she had never felt like this before. watching kyle sleep. even begin around him made her feel...wanted, even needed. sometime during the night she even gave thought to the possiblility of telling kyle the truth and letting him decide if he wanted to help her or not. but she quickly threw that idea away. with the thought of what she would do if he said no, or worse if he left her, alone like rai and jack did. it was somthing that she did not want to think about, luckily though she wouldn't have to. she was stirred from her thoughts when she heard kyle calling her name. when she floated into his room she was shocked a what she saw. kyle was tossing and turning in his sleep. mostlikely from a nightmare. after a moment she couldn't take anymore of seeing her new freind like that. so she tried to wake him. he must have been i light sleeper because, the moment she even whispered his name his eyes shot open.

kyle took in a hard breath as he woke from his dream..or rather nightmare. he looked over and saw wuya hovering there beside his bed. he then turned away from her. i didn't want her to see me like this. scared and in tears. he thought. wuya saw kyle's face though only for a second, but, in that second she was able to see that he was very scared. and that he looked as if he had been crying. she couldn't take it anymore "kyle...kyle..please tell me whats wrong" as she said this she was surprised that she could even be so, caring, she tought that she had lost that ability, long ago. kyle didn't turn towards her but he still replied."it...nightmare," "do you want to talk?" wuya asked, "not really. thanks though" "alright, "wuya said as she turned to go back to her room. suddenly though she was stopped, by a very weakm and frightened shout/ "WAIT!...clearing his thoat he tried again...please, wuya...could you" "yes." "could you stay...just until i fall asleep...?" wuya hesitated. so kyle continued "i.. i just.. i don't want to be alone." seeing the fear in his face and hearing it in his voice made wuya want to shed tears, but, saddly she could not. instead she did what she could "of course" she floated closer to him. "thank you" kyle said as he wiped his face. "really thankyou" kyle said as he went back to sleep. "sweet dreams" wuya whispered to him. sometime later he fell asleep. but she didn't leave at first, she jus watched him. thinking about what had just happened. though her face didn't show it inside she was a mess. feelings that she had never experienced were flowing over her. even though she didn't have a body anymore she felt...alive..truly alive. and warm. she couldn't figure out what was happening to her but, she did know that it had somthing to do with kyle. the way he treated her. as a true freind. maybe...even more? she didn't know. and at that moment wuya's plan fell apart. her plan to simply use kyle to obtain the shengogwu and then rule the world went out the window. at that very moment she felt at peace. and for the first time since she had become a ghost. she descended into sleep.

the next morning she awoke, to find that kyle wasn't in bed. he floated around before, finding kyle, in his study on his computer, probably surfing the web. she decided not to disturb him. her curiosity getting the better of her she floated off and into a room that she had not been into yet. and what she saw inside made her gasp.

it was a xaiolin robe. somplete with an apprentice sash. when she turned around she almost phased right through kyle. who had been startled by her gasp. "oh. i see you've found my throphy room." wuya was confused "throphy room?" kyle nodded"yep, this is where i keep my throphies. you may have noticed that the only thing in here is that gi and thats because its that last trophy that i ever really won. " wuya looked back at the robe/gi "kyle?...if you have that robe. that means. " kyle cut her off"yeah, it means that i was at the xaiolin temple, and that i trained there with master fung and the other wudai warriors...and..before you ask, yes. i did know that you were in that puzzle box the entire time. and i've known who you are aswell." at this wuya floated face to face with kyle "you knew?..then.. why did you let me out. i'm evil or did fung skip that part of the history lesson? " No, he didn't skip it, but...from what i've seen you not evil at all. " "what?" kyle held back a laugh at her outburst "look, wuya, since i opened your little prison all you've done is help me even when..you didn't have to. you saved my life, and you helped me through a tough, time. in fact i don't see you as evil, i guess thats the reason why i left the temple to begin with. " wuya was stunned, "you...don't see me as evil?" "nope. you may be evilish. but, your not evil. sure you tried to take over the world. so, hace a lot of people. the way i see it. you deserve a second chance. and that the reason why i left the temple and have spent the past two years tracking you down...look i know this is a lot to take in at one time. so, i'm going to give you some time to think. heres the deal, you can either stay with me, and have a reall freind/compaion, or i can give you directions back to jack's house and you can continue this little fight with the xaiolin warriors all over again. right now i need to make a phone call. take as much time as you need, just come and find me when you come to a decision." kyle got up to walk back to his study but wuya stopped him "kyle, if i chose to stay..with you. you would just, let me in. just like that? " kyle smiled "if you haven't noticed your already IN." kyle left wuya to her thoughts. and went back to his study. hoping and praying that wuya would decide to stay with him.

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


	2. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER THREE.

"really, ok then i'll wait for your call and we can discuss the details later then...alright...yeah, me too...bye." kyle hung up the phone just as wuya floated into the room. it had been three hours since, kyle had left her to think about his proposal. he noticed her " come on in, i'm been waiting for you." kyle sat down. wuya hovered next to him. "so, have you reached a decision?" kyle could hear wuya take a long breath and exhale before answering "i have...but before i tell you my decision, i want to ask you a few questions...wel actually just one...if thats alright?" kyle nodded "of course." wuya floated a little closer to kyle. "i want to know how staying with you would be better for me than going back to jack, katnappe, or leaving to join-up with chase?" kyle thought for a moment before answering her. "well, ig uess the easiest answer to that. would be that, you wouldn't be streesed out about losing shen gog wu all of the time, you wouldn't be put in situations you disliked, and most importantly, you wouldn't be immediatly marked as EVIL by anyone who might see you anymore. it would be...like a vacation from what you are normally used to. " "i see, well, then my answer is yes. i'll stay. but before we do anything else i want...i would like to know what you plan to do if the monks come here looking for me, they undoubtedly know that i've been released" "well, i think that if you lay low for a while that they might leave you alone." "and what exactly do you mean by lay low? " "what i mean is that..your not going to be trying to take over the world anytime soon so i think its safe to say that after a while they won't consider you a threat, and they might even stop looking for you altogether." "you think so?" "wuya, i know it."

over the next few months wuya and kyle, grew closer as friends, everyday they talked and shared information with eachother. kyle told wuya some of the worlds history and evolutions since she was locked indside her puzzle box by dashi. (because even though it seemed that she knew alot, in reality she was constantly winging it.)

and in exchange, wuya taught kyle about the shengogwu...then one day.

ring...ring "yeah...oh, hi, how is everything?...good..good...yah thats right shes here...really? oh no, we'll be fine. thanks see you then.

kyle hung up the phone and went back to the couch, "who was that?" wuya asked "it was my parents, they've decided to extend their vacation, another 15 months." "oh" wuya turned back to the TV. as kyle restarted the movie. they were watching. "BEDAZZLED" which wuya had nearly begged kyle to get after he kept making refrences to it. when they reached the end of the movie. wuya noticed that kyle was rubbing his eyes. "kyle? are you..crying?" kyle turned away slightly "no. i'm just wiping my eyes thats all, there tearing up. too much TV i guess. " wuya wasn't convinced "kyle. tell me..why are you crying?" kyle sighed giving in "well, i'm crying because that ending was so terrible." wuya was confused" what was bad about the ending? " "well, for one thing, if i were in his position. he said pointing brendon's character. i would've chosen a different route." "and what route would that be?" wuya said she was now extreamly close to kyle."i would have asked the devil, for a date." "a date?" "yep, and..."kyle trailed off, as he noticed how close they were. "and?" kyle stood up and said that he had a phone call to make. "wait, aren't you going to answer me?" "let me take a rain check!" after making his phonecall. kyle told wuya that he had to go help a freind with somthing. and that he would be back soon...after 5 hours had passed wuya began to worry. it was already dark outside. wuya was about to go and find kyle on her own, when he walked through the door. soaking wet. "sorry, i took so long. my freinds car broke down." "its alright, where did you go? " "oh, he needed some help with his getting his art collection into his new storage room." wuya knew that somthing was wrong but she decided to let it slide. kyle already looked like he was going to pass out anyway. "ah. well. hope you were able to help him" "yeah, i was anyway, its late." "yeah, goodnight" "goodnight"

the next day kyle and wuya went out to the park, "hey, wuya" "yes" "listen last night that phone call. i wanted to let you know that..if yits okay with you that we go on a little feild trip." wuya said that it was ok with her. and the two spent the going from the park to the local museum, the library, and then to a garden show.

as they were nearing the end of the day kyle told wuya that there was one last place that they had to go.

"ok, keep goingggggggggggggg...and stop." kyle had asked wuya to cover her eyes, and she did after he had convinced her that he would make sure that she didn't run into anything. (which if you think about it is impossible). "ok, now." wuya uncovered her eyes and gasped, they were at the beach where they had met nearly a year ago, the sea was calm and the sunset was beautiful. it looked almost like a hand crafted painting. and there right in the middle of it sitting on the sand was a red blanket, with an original picnic basket sitting square in the center of it. it was like somthing out of a dream. "kyle, this...this is beautiful." kyle could se that wuya was speechless, he guessed that if she didn't have her mask onthat she would be crying. " hey, theres somthing i have for you." she turned towards him he had a bag in his hand. he opened it and took out its contents. again wuya was shocked "how?" kyle shushed her "listen, you gave up alot to stay with me. you gave up the hunt for the shengogwu, you gave up trying to rule the world, and you gave up the only freinds that you've had since you's ve been freed from dashi's box. but most of all. you gave up the one thing that i could never have given up. you gave up you humanity. and you did all of this just to stay with me. and after a year of being together, i think its time that i gave somthing back." kyle took the shegogwu out of the bag and situated them, "ready?" "yes" SERPENTS TAIL/REVERSING MIRROR! in a flash and i could of smoke, wuya's ghostly form disappered and in its place was the goddess that is wuya. once the transformation had ended, wuya trew her mask to the ground and grabbed kyle into a hug. tears fell from her now unmasked face. "thank...you...thank you...for everything" kyle hugged her back. they sank to their knees as wuya continued to let out all of everything that she had been feeling since day one. all of the joy, happiness, and most of all love that she had felt and still feels for the one that had truly set her free," "your very very welcome."

END OF CHAPTER THREE. ( DID I DO GOOD?)


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

after finally calming down, wuya stood up with kyle."i'm sorry, I just... "its ok." "well, in anycase thankyou again" "its no problem, oh, and happy aniversary" "anniversary?" "yeah, its been a year since we met and...i thought that we should.. you know celebrate... oh, i almost forgot, " kyle went over to the blanket and wuya followed, kyle opened up the basket the he had brought with him. "what picnic wouldn't be complete with out food." kyle opened the basket and removed some wodden containers he handed one to wuya, "i think you might like this. Mr. Li said that this is his best dish." kyle passed wuya a pair of chop sticks. for the next few hours the two sat eating, talking, and watching the sunset. after the sun had gone down kyle packed up the supplies. "we don't need to wlak you know, i could just.." "no, thats alright, i could use the exercise and besides you should stretch your legs after being cramped up inside that spirit form of yours." "alright fine we'll walk, after all isn't it tradition that the man should walk the woman to her home at the end of a date?" at this kyle lowered his head to cover up a blush. after walking about half a block kyle spoke up. "so, what did you think of our trip?" "it was great, but how did you get the money for that i noticed that you don't excatly have a job." "well, lets just say that i owe our freind jack spicer a favor." wuya stopped walking " jack? so, thats where you were last night, huh. you were helping jack? what happened to, laying low?" "look, its not what you think. " "oh, really? and i suppose your going to tell me that you weren't helping jack do anything shengogwu related?" " yes, thats it excactly, i didn't even go near the shengogwu, all id did was help him upgrade his jack bots. thats all i did i swear!" kyle said holding up his hands in defense. " wuya raised an eyebrow "kyle, if you didn't go near the shengogwu that jack had, then how did you get those?" she said pointing to the "WU" in my hands "well, thats the part of the story that you may not like." "really and why is that?" "well, you see, in order to get these particular shengogwu i had to go to the xiaolin temple." "the temple" "yeah, see, i had promised master fung before i left that i would help train rai, kim, omi, and clay, on any new "WU" that they had, when i came back, and in return he let me borrow, them, but, there is a catch, see the only way he would let me borrow these two, at the same time, was if i told him what they were for, " "you, told them that i was living with you!" "yeah, calm down, thats not the part you should be upset with." "oh, and what part should i be upset with, certainly not the fact that the monks now excactly where i am." "well, he said that since, the dragons were advancing in their, training and the enemies that they are facing that..well that they should be trained to anticipate their enemies next move, so..." "so?" "well, he would only let me have them if i got you to agree to come to the temple as a teacher." kyle braced himself for the verbal onslaught but it never came. "teach?" kyle looked at wuya "yeah, thats right, " "so, i wouldn't be a student? " kyle dropped his guard "yep, you'd be teaching the dragons" ... "and you you were planning on telling me this when?" "..." "well?" "ok, i was gonna tell you the day we were going to leave your not..mad are you?" wuya smiled "no, i was just wondering what the look on their faces is going to be when they find out that i'm going to be thier new teacher." yeah, i can see it now...but, are you sure your up to teaching them, i mean you don't seem quailified" "and just what is that supposed to mean?" wuya said in her intimidating tone "i, i. i mean that well, you just don't seem like the teaching type thats all." "heh, got ya." "don't do that" they laughed, and then talked for a bit more beofre they rounded a corner and kyle's face came in contact with a fist. "that'll teach you to mess with us damn kid." it was the men that had been chasing him, at the beach, last year. the man was about to puch him again but wuya stepped in grabbing the mans wrist, her nails digging in to his skin drawing blood. "if you touch him again, it'll be the last thing that you ever do." she let him go and helped kyle to his feet, as more men surronded them, about twenty.'' "i think your a little outnumbered to be making threats little lady" said one of the men. wuya looked at kyle who was bleeding from his nose and a cut on his arm from landing on some broken glass. "oh, really and you are? " "my names, ben, and my companions here are the golem gang" "golem gang huh, well i hope you have health insurance" two of the gang members grabbed kyle and started to beat up on him, wuya tryed to get to him but she was cut off, as a wall of gansters blocked her way, thats when the fight broke out, none of the men could even get close to wuya as she blocked every attempt at a connection, the same could not be said for kyle, who was being kicked while he was down literally, he was on the ground unconcious from the constant blows that he had recieved to his face. the last thing that he heard was one of the men yelling "oh, jesus her hands are on fire!"

kyle awoke sometime later with a splitting headache, he tried to situp but a hand on his chest stopped him "don't try to get up, your still hurt, " wuya swabbed his arm as she reapplied a bandage to his wound. she had already replaced the bandages on his other wounds." what happened?" "they knocked you out, and...i'm sorry i should have gotten to you sonner" "its ok, " "get some sleep, " "yes, ma'am" wuya left and kyle drifted off to sleep, a week later when kyle's wounds had finally heald completely, kyle convinced wuya to pay a visit to jack's when they got to the door they were greeted by his parents, we introduced ourselves as jacks freinds and his mother recognised wuya, saying that she remebered jack talking in his room with someone named wuya. they told us that he was porbably asleep, but they let us into the basment anyway. we found him asleep alright in his bed. kyle whiaspered in wuya's ear and she smirked, and walked over to bed, "jack, its time to get up," she said in a sweet tone jack turned over in his sleep "just five more minuetes mommy" kyle held back a laugh as wuya continued "ok, dear, you take as long as you want, " wuya toook a deep breath and in her usual scary voice said"JACK, GET UP YOU LAZY FOOL WE HAVE SHENGOGWU TO FIND!" "AHHHHHHH!" jac screamed like a little girl and fell out of his bed, which if i forgot to mention was a bunk bed,..he was on the top bunk.hhe hit the floor and instantly stood up. "oh, now jack is that anyway to greet an old freind?" "what do you want?" jack said scared out of his mind. "oh, relax jack i'm not going to swallow your soul.i just need to borrow your jet." "thats it? sure take it its yours? " "why thankyou jack, i'll make sure to bring it back in one piece." wuya took the keys from jack and laughed all the way to the jet. kyle wasn't far behind. "why did you take his jet? i mean we could just.." "because, i've never flown a jet before, besides i like making an entrance." they got into the jet and flew over to the xiaolin temple, wuya and kyle, left the jet and went to speak with master fung, he had been expecting them, he was with the dragons, when they saw wuya they immediately, sprang into action, and just as they were about to attack, " stop, " master fung shouted, the dragons stopped dead in their tracks, "you will not attack wuya " "but master fung!" omi cried out in astonsishment "i'm soory dragons but i cannot allow youto harm your new teacher" as soon as master fung finished his statement the dragons eyes grew as large as pizza pies and they shouted in unison "TEACHER?"

END OF CHAPTER FOUR ( HOPE YOU LIKED IT)


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE (SORRY FOR THE WAIT)

the looks on the monks faces were priceless, especially omi's "But, master fung, wuya is.." master fung cut omi off "Wuya, is your new student teacher, and before you ask, i believe that kyle can answer any more wquestions that you will have, wuya, come with me i must speak with you about your housing arrangments." wuya and master fung walk off, while the dragons stood their frozen, before rai broke the ice, "man, ican't believe that master fung would let wuya teach us, matter of fact, how did she even get free of the box and not to mention back into her body anyway?" at this, kyle cleared his throat loudly getting thier attention. "actually, i can answer that." after the other dragons noticed that kyle was the one who let wuya out. they proceded to verbally beat him to a pulp, until he got fed up with it. "ALL RIGHT! I GET IT! look i understand that you guys don't trust her. but, just give her a chance, look how about this, if you guys can beat me in a xiaolin showdown of my choice, i'll leave with wuya and you won't have to worry about us anymore. BUT, if i win.wuya gets to stay, and you have to atleast try to be nice to her." "alright then, what's the game?" " all you have to do is hit me, just once, before two minetes pass." they agreed to kyle's challenge, and the showdown was on, each of the dragons fought hard, but somehow kyle was able to either dodge or block their attacks, at the end of the time limit, the dragons were exaushted, kyle however hadn't even broken a sweat. "well that was fun "kyle said alright class lesson one(at this point kyle dissapeared and in his place stood wuya) when you accept a challenge always make sure that you know who you are truly fighting." the dragons were stunned, it had not been kyle that they had been fighting but, wuya instead "well now it looks like i'll be staying after all" for the next few weeks wuya put the foursome through an intense amount of training which was monitored closely by master fung and kyle to make sure that wuya didn't go too overboard. her traning courses stretched from blance and concentration to mock showdowns with the group. after the first week had ended, kyle had through alot of persuasion gotten wuya to let the group have three days off to search for more activated shengogwu. during this time kyle took the oppprotunity to go return jacks jet and get to the mall to buy some new clothing, however before kyle could leave wuya caught up with him "and just where do you think your going?" "i'm was just going to return jack's jet and head over to the mall to buy some new clothes, would you like to join me" kyle said as he turned to face wuya "alright" the pair headed out, they first returned jacks jet and then headed over to the mall, kyle went over to the mens section and wuya checked out the womens, after kyle had picked out some new clothing, he waited out on a bench for wuya...meanwhile wuya had bought her own clothing and was heading over to meet him when she was stopped by a little girl "lady, can you help me?" for some reason wuya couldn't resist "sure sweetie whats the matter" "i can't find my mommy" "ok, then lets see if we can find her." wuya took the little firl by the hand and they searched for the girls mother, after a while they found her "MOMMY!" the little girl shouted as she ran to her mother, "oh, thankyou" not sure what to say, wuya took a page from kyle's book and replied "it wasn't a problem...you have a nice daughter" as the mother and daughter walked off the little girl turned back to wuya and waved saying "bye, pretty lady..tankyou" wuya waved back, before heading back over to where kyle was sitting, kyle had been waiting for a little over thirty minutes when a woman came up to him, she was dressed in a pair of casual pants and a shirt, with a sweater covering it. her hair was pulled into a ponytail. "um, do i know you?" kyle asked, "well, you should, we've only known eachother for about two years," kyles eyes widened "wuya?" "like the new look?" "its great!...i mean ...you look good": "thankyou..you ready to go?" "yep" wuya transported the two back to the temple, kyle decided to speak up before they reached the temple gates "wuya?" "yes kyle?" " that was nice, what you did for the little girl back there." wuya looked surprised "you saw?" "yep, all of it...don't worry your secrets safe with me." "thanks" as they reached the temple the day was finished, over the next few weeks things were looking up, the others had started to grow a small freindship with wuya, and as the traning progressed, so did thier skills. yes, everything was looking good until..END OF CHAPTER FIVE (please review good or bad)CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP TOMORROW.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

clang, clang, Rai awoke to the sounds of swords hitting one another, as he walked outside he saw kyle and master fung sparing with one another.

he was about to go inside when kyle spoke " I can't keep lying to her, master, but, i can't tell her either you see my problem?" kyle dodged an attack " yes, that is a problem, but why not simply tell her and let her decide for herself?" kyle ducked to avoid another strike "because, even if i told her i would still be lying, and besides it wouldn't be right to tell her and not the others as well. " kyle struck at master fung but he blocked it. " well, kyle, i beilieve that if you are going to tell anyone, that you should start with the person that you trust most with that knowledge." kyle frose in relvelation saddly that was when master fung side swiped him and ended the fight. " "thank you master." kyle said as he bowed, " "your welcome, and good luck with your decision.." they bowed to one another before going their separate ways. Rai was shocked, "what could kyle be lying to us about?" he thought as he turned to slip back to his room unnoticed "going somewhere?" "ah!" rai cried as kyle appeared infront of him "you know its impolite to listen in on other peoples conversations." "so, what are you lying about anyway?" "look, rai please don't tell anyonw what you heard. especialy wuya please?...i'll do your chores for week?" "i don't know.." " 2 weeks...three...ok, i'll do your chores for month." "deal!" they shook on it and rai walked off to breakfast, kyle however went to find wuya who was with kimiko, learning how to play goo-zombies three.. "okay, now your on level three you'll want to get that power-up and.." kyle walked in "hey, wuya could i talk with you fir a second? its kind of important." wuya thanked kimiko for the game and headed outside with kyle who suggested that they walk and talk."so, what did you want to talk to me about?" "well, um you see, " "yes" kyle sighed "look, i wanted to tell you that...you know what before i start. " "what is it kyle?" "i just don't want you to get angry" "i won't" "promise?" "ok, i promise now what is it?" "well, you see i've been thinking about it for a while now and i think that i might..." kyle was cut off as dojo fly in with kim, rai, clay, and omi on his back, " come on! a new shen gog wu's been activated." "which one!" kyle shouted as they streaked across the sky " its the "Zing Zom-Bone" wait! wasn't that one already activated?" "what? no! you must be thinking of somthing else kid" kyle stayed quiet for the rest of the ride unitl they got to the wu's location however chase had already gotten there first and now had possesion of the bone "give it up chase young, you are nearly in-numbered! " "thats out numbered" rai said "right" "ha.ha. i think not warriors, ZING-ZOM BONE! a blast was sent from the bone headed straight for kyle, but it never reached him because just at the last second wuya shoved kyle out of the way. "wuya!" kyle yelled as he saw her become engulfed in the blast. when it dissipated she was standing there as if nothing happened, but somthing was wrong and kyle could tell "wuya?" chase laughed "wuya! deal with him " wuya sprang to life and attacked kyle, the others moved in to help but kyle yelled to them "NO! get the bone! once you do the effects should wear off!" kyle dodged wuya's attackes, for a few minutes unitl she got the upper hand and pinned him to the ground in a choke hold. "wuya, i know your in there, stop this!" kyle said as he struggled to breath, wuya sudden;y stopped choking him and blinked before going in to finish him off, kyle took this brief moment to push her off of him, he didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice, kyle started with a barrage of puches and kickes keeping in mind to dodge her energy bolts(her magical attacks) they continued to fight on equal terms until kyle started to get tired. he lost his concentration once or twice and wuya got in a few good hits she pushed him back a few feet." guys! hurry up! " kyle shouted to omi and the others "i don't think i can keep this up much longer" he said to himself. after a few more minutes of battleing. kyle heard omi shout "i got it!" this broke kyles concentration just enough that wuya could hit him, while he was getting his breath she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air, and started to shock him with her heylin magic, kyle held back cries of pain, just as he was about to lose conciousness wuya snapped out of her mind controlled state and dropped kyle "no, kyle what have i done?" she took kyle into her arms he coughed " i'm sorry" wuya bit back tears "for what?" "i should have told you..i figured out why i set you free." wuya could feel kyle slipping away " why? " kyle's breaths grew ragged as he struggled to get air into his lungs "i realised back at the mall...that..i.." kyle stopped talking as he drifted away. " "kyle, kyle" wuya siad as she tried to wake him, she knew it was useless but, she did it anyway she refused to believe that she could have done this to him...that she could have killed him. the others walked up cherful in their successful retrival of the wu, but when they saw kyle being held by a crying wuya, they realised what happened "wuya? is he?" wuya set kyle down on the ground and wiped away her tears. "not yet he isn't, and he's not going to be," she said as he hands glowed with magical energies "my magic killed him...and i'll be damned if it can't bring him back" wuya brought her hands to lying on kyle's chest as she sent her heylin magic through him, commanding it to heal him. kyle's body glowed for a moment, when it stopped kyle's chest rose as he took a deep breath, though he was still unconscious he was alive "good" wuya said as she collapsed on the ground next to kyle.

ONE WEEK LATER.

it has been a week since wuya and kyle had their...experience during the figh for the ZING-ZOM BONE, wuya had recovered extreamly fast thanks to her heylin powers, (think of wolverine from X-MEN) however kyle was not so lucky although his physical wounds had healed, his emotional ones had not, but he did not let anyone know especially wuya. once kyle was feeling up to it wuya offered to spar with him. he agreed, but only if they used swords. after exchanging some hits, kyle decided to speak "wuya" "kyle i don't want to talk about it" "we have to sometime" "i killed you whats left to talk about?" "wuya.." "kyle, i'm evil, its how i was born and its how i will always be! i know how much you wanted to keep our freindship going but it just can't continue" "why?" "i'm evil " kyle cut her off "no! your not " "yes," "true or false, when we first met and i asked you to stay, were you planning on using me.. like you used Rai to get the shengogwu?" wuya became enraged "yes! " "then why haven't you! if your soo, evil then why haven't you offered me everything in the world in return for helping you rule it." wuya stopped instantly somber, he was right. "well?" "I...i don;t know" kyle smiled " I do" "tell me" "you stopped wanting to use me since the moment you realised that you cared for me, if you hadn't than you wouldn't have stayed with me that night. you would have just floated away and left me in my sorrow...but, you didn't, because in that moment you realised that you could have a life that wasn't filled with people who cast you out for being a witch, or attacked you soly on the basis that magic is evil. and your feelings grew even more after you got your body back, thats why you saved me from those guys in the ally, because you wanted to see how far it would go... how far your feelings would take you. and last week, when you killed me you realised at the same time i did the true and ultimate reason why you and i have been able to stay together for so, long, why a warrior of good and a misstress of evil could become such good freinds and keep that freindship even after they tried to kill each other. fo you know what that reason is?..." kyle was now standing with his face mere inches from wuya's his voice drew back into a whisper, "the reason is simple, its because I Love you and you love me. i've already said it now its your turn." wuya blinked bacl tears " i love you kyle." she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a loving kiss, filled with the passion and radience of the world, when they broke the kiss they just stood there in silenceholding one another too absorbed in each others love to care about anything else.

END OF CHAPTER SIX(i'm sorry if this chapter and chapter five come in late, for some reason i am having trouble logging in to post them and just so that you know i finished both chapters on saturday april 29th.)


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

after holding each other for what seemed like an eternity, kyle thought of somthing "maybe we should go somewhere a-little less pulbic to talk?" wuya nodded "where?" kyle thought hard before answering "how about home?" wuya smiled "sounds good to me." she wrapped her arms around him again and in a puff of smoke they vanished and reappeared back at kyles home. "i almost forgot, theres somthing that i want to show you." kyle started walking towards his room when he trip lazily, wuya caught him before he hit the ground "careful, why don;t you show me tommorow" kyle nodded vaugely aware of what was going on he hadn't slept in three days, and wuya could tell, she helped him to his room and then started to leave "wait, aren't you going to stay? " "we just admitted that we love each other, that dosen't mean that i'm going to just jump into bed with you silly, this isn't a movie." kyle looked a little dissapointed, and embarresed aswell "could i atleast get a hug...you know to drive away the nightmares?" ..."sure" she hugged him, and he hugged her back but when he wouldn't let go she got a little worried"kyle?" he had fallen asleep wuya held back a laugh, she didn't want to wake him "guess you were more tired than i thought "she thought to herself as she gently put him back into his bed as she walked out she leaned back into the doorway and whispered a goodnight to the sleeping boy. she then departed to her own room, which surprisingly was as comfortable as when she first slept in it. wuya awoke the next morning, to the sound of birds chirping to the rising of the morning sun, as this was the first time that she had ever experienced this, she decided to walk out onto the porch and listen to them. when she walked outside she was greeted by the smell of fresh dew on the grass of the immensily large grass garden that was attached to kyle's backyard. laying back in the lawn chair, wuya reveled in the serene calmness of the area before her, she had never taken the time in her attempts to rule the world to ever truly sit and look at the simple things around her that held so much beauty. after watching the sunrise, she went back inside and went to kyle's room strangly he wasn't there, she looked around for while before hearing a noise and a grunt from the far end of the house, she followed it and arrived at the door to the garage when she went inside she saw kyle fumbling with an object surrounded by tools of various sorts, it reminded her of how jacks lair looked, when kyle noticed her he turned around, wuya nearly jumped at what he had in his hands, quickly noticing her uneasiness kyle spoke "oh, sorry " he said putting down the box " you can relax i can't get it open anyway." wuya gave him a skeptical look "and why would you be trying to open that particular box anyway?" "because i actually want to put somthing in it believe it or not" kyle said without thinking, his response instantly got him a glare from wuya, he rooled his eyes "not you, i was thinking of putting a pudding cup inside and sending it to jack as a birthday present." wuya didn't look convined "ok, fine i just wanted to play with the stupid thing, happy" wuya smiled "i'll take that as a yes" kyle said as he started to walk out of the garage wuya close behind "kyle, wasn't there somthing that you wanted to show me?" "yeah," kyle motioned for her to follow him when they got to the door to his "trophy room" kyle stopped and turned towards hers a serious look streaked across his face, this made wuya slightly nervous, she had never seen him like this " wuya i need you to promise me that no matter what i tell inside this room that you'll do two things, first, what ever is said in this room stays between us. and second i need your word that you'll listen to what i have to say no matter what it is." wuya was scared inside though she refused to admit it to herself. what could he have to say to her that allowed for that much secrecy, and protection? in the end curiousity got the better of her. "you have my word." "thankyou" kyle opened the door and they walked in the first thing that wuya noticed was that there was now a very large television in the center of the room " so what is it?" kyle sighed "ok, you may want to sit down for this" wuya sat across from him " wuya, what if i told you that...that i wasn't who you thought i was?" "what do you mean?" " i mean that what if you found out that i was an entirly different person from the one that is sitting in front of you right now, in everyway from the way i look to the sound of my voice, to...to what i really know about the world?" wuya looked at kyle as if he were crazy "i guess that i would ask the person sitting in front of me if the love i felt for the one that i see now, was real, and if it was that he returned it." kyle smiled "i knew you were smarter than the others" wuya gave him that look again "wuya, what if i told you that i wasn't from this world? what if i told you that i was from a world where i'm nothing more than a...fan-boy obsessed with...somthing?" "i think i would ask what world are you talking about?" kyle smiled again " i'm talking about a world where i...have the priviledge of watching this." once kyle finsished his sentence his grabbed the TV remote and turned on the dvd player. he motioned for wuya to watch, and what she saw blew her away... "how is this possible?" "its complicated but, to sum it up, to the people in my world other than myself of course its a ficticious animated peice of entertianment, " "and what is it to you?" "its somthing that i love...i know that this is a lot to grasp at one time, believe me i;ve done this before" wuya cut him off "before?" "like i said its a long story but for right now i need you to think about this, i need to know that yourt okay with knowing that the real meisn't what your looking at right now. that the real me is not the flashy alter ego that i flaunt around in everyday...look, i know that you need time to think about this but i want you to know that not everything was a liei also want you to know that i did manipulate parts of this world to...bring us together, but i want you to know most importantly no matter what you choose to do that i never, NEVER manipulated you what so ever everytime we've spoken and everytime i've shared somthing with you its been entirely true the only difference, is that changed my real name and the name you now to keep the truth a secret. i know your probably angery with me, and your probably thinking of killing me right now but please just think it over first. after you've thought about it and you still feel the need to kill me i won't stop you, and i won't let anyone try to stop you either. now on to the more lightened aspect of this confession. i have more dvd's if you want to look them. over just to see how much i know and how much i've seen or haven't seen, take as much time as you want, you know where to find me." finishing his little speech kyle decided that since wuya stayed wuiet that she wanted to be alone she grabbed his arm as he was walking out "do you love me? the real you?" "yes, always" "good, i'll see you later then" "later." kyle left the room, and then walked over to jack's to get a ride to the temple, he despretly needed to talk with master fung. once he arrived at the temple and paid jack for the trip he went to master fung who was meditating in the shengogwu vault room, "master fung" fung looked up "yes kyle? " i've told her...everything.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN(please PM me any questions you have, i know that this chapter may be confusing so don;t hesitate to ask any questions, chapter eight will be posted tomorrow)


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

it was about 6:35am when kyle awoke the next morning, when he opened his eyes he found himself inside of his room, for a second he had wondered how he had gotten there but he quickly remebered that after telling master fung of his "achivement" he had gotten rai to drop him off at his house, it was only a slight detour from the new wu that they were after so it wasn't a problem. he got himself some breakfast and then go and see how wuya was doing. when kyle reached the door to his "study:" he put his ear to the door, when he didn't hear anything he knocked, still not recieving an answer he slowly and quietly opened the door. once inside he first noticed that wuya was lying on the floor. kyle could teel that she was sleeping, not wanting to wake her kyle began to look through the pile of dvd cases that wuya had left on the floor, "i can't believe that she watched all of season one, and the" kyle was cut off from his thoughts when he heard wuya begin to awaken. not wanting her to know that he had been in the rom he quickly made his exit. after all he said that he would wait for her answer, not that he would come and ask her for it.

After leaving the room kyle outside and lied down on one of the lounge chairs that was on the deck, he planned on only resting his eyes for a moment but ended up falling asleep anyway. kyle was sleeping peacefully when he awoke to a voice saying "good morning sleepyhead" kyle opened his eyes and smiled "good morning" he said as he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. "so, have you made a decision yet?" "yes, i have" "well?" "i've decided to stay with you once again...but." kyle rolled his eyes jokinly "theres always a catch" wuya puched him in the shoulder "as i was saying, but you have to stop using those powers of yours all the time, its not right to the rest of the universe that youget to be superman and the rest of us get to be clark kent. second, i want you to start acting like the real you and not this super hero version of yourself, and third..." kyle waited for her to continue he was starting to sweat at what she might say" you have to make me breakfast"

oww! kyle shouted as he accidently touched his hand to the hot pan he was using, hearing his scream wuya walked up "you ok?" "fine, just fine"  
"alright, oh and your buning the eggs" wuya said pointing to the pan "oh crap!" after saving the eggs and finishing the rest of wuya's order kyle cleaned up the dishes and asked wuya to wait in the study for him, and she did. after a few moments kyle wlaked into the study and sat down next to wuiy moving so that he could face her "wya, i want to tell you somthing " "alright" kyle sighed feeling as though he had been through this before "you know who i am, and where i come from. but what you don't know is that when i came here i lost a part of myself in orderr to gain the powers that i have, and as you know these powers make me as you said excatly like superman, but you also know the truth that deep inside with out these powers i am a completely different person.

wuya i want that part of myself back and there is only one way to it. " kyle handed wuya the item that he had gotten from the garage, it was her puzzle box, "kyle..." kyle cut her off "i know what your going to say, but let me finish first...i want you to know that even with all of my powers i could have stopped you from killing me, i could have even stopped time and gotten the zing zom bone from chase before he had a chance to use it, wuya i could have given you your body and your powers without the use of the shen gog wu. that is how powerful i am, and you are right, noone in this world should have that kind of power good evil or otherwise. but...the real reson why i'm doing this is because when i died no, even before that when you had your hands around my neck and your nails were digging into my skin draining the life out of me...killing me.

the truth is that i had never felt safer in my entire life. and when i died i tried to get back on my own using my powers, but i couldn't. wuya, in killing me you showed me face to face my own mortality, and in that moment i realised that i shouldn't have these powers at all, because your love is all the power that i will ever need. so, now that you know why, i'll let you know how, wuya, i've never done this before, any number of things could happen when you open that box but... i think i've narrowed it down to three. first, when you open it it may do nothing, second, it may just take away my powers, but..the third thing that it may do... wuya when you open that box it might seal me inside...for a very, very long time. " wuya walked up to kyle holding back a wave of emotions, she put her hand on his shoulder "kyle, i trust you, and even if your stuck inside this damned box for a millenia i will wait. "the embraced each other knowing that the worst might happen. "alright, lets do this then." wuya backed up "ready?" kyle nodded and closed his eyes "do it." wuya raised the puzzle box and opened it.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

as wuya opened the puzzlebox, there was a great ribbon of light that streamed from the box like a wave of energy being drawn towards him, kyle was l;ifted into the air as the light twirled and wrapped around him. As the last of the light left the box, it began to circle around kyle's floating form and swirl faster and faster with each poassing second. suddenly a bright flash exploded from kyle's body, it was so bright that wuya had to cover her eyes, when the light diimed she saw another stream of light this one a swirl of gold and green leaving his body and flowing into the box, after a few moments of this captivating experience, there was another blast of light from kyle's body, and as the last of the light was taken from kyle into the box. it closed, and kyle slowly descended to the ground. Once kyle's feet had touched the ground the last of the light faded and his eyes opened. at first he didn't move, but after a second his eyes opened and he looked at wuya, a smile graced his lips and he spoke his voice sounding tired and worn-out, "i'm...me" as the words left his mouth his eyes began to droop and kyle started to fall to the floor. wuya was there in a flash to catch him, "kyle?" she said a little scared he looked at her "wuya...i'm...me" soon after kyle passed out in her arms.

wuya looked at kyle and sighed, it had been three days since he had passed out and there still wasn't any sign of him waking up. she kneeled down next to his bed and stroked a strand of hair away from his face, "please come back soon kyle, where ever you are." she whispered as she stood up. as she started to walk out of the room kyle stirred in his sleep and she quickly turned and knelt beside him once again. "kyle/ van you hear me?" kyle's head turned to face her his eyes opened but were slightly drooped a noteable signal that he was saverly weakened "hey, casper" wuya smiled "i told you never to call me that" "sorry" "but." wuya responded quickly " i'll let it slide just this once" kyle's eyes opened abit more as he started to wakeup even more. "good" kyle started to gt up but wuya placed a hand on his shoulder "no, you need to rest " kyle took wuya's hand in his "wuya i've slept enough besides i feel fine." suddenly there was a knock at the front door

"oh, i ordered a pizza" kyle raised an eyebrow "a pizza:" wuya blushed slightly " well, i haven't eaten in three days and your fridge is empty" c"pizza sounds great."the two of them went to the door and retirved the pizza from the delivery boy, "that'll be $15.00." "really?" kyle said surprised " yeah the price has gone up since the company we got our supplies from was shut down" "oh," kyle paid the $15.00 and gave the man a fifty as a tip " you do know that you gave me a fifty right?" "yeah, " the kid took the money, he couldn't have been more than 22 "hey" the kid turned around before he got into his car " spend it on somthing good" "thanks" the delivery boy got back into his car and drove off. "smells good" wuya said as kyle came back into the kitchen with the food.

after sitting down and having a great couple slices of pizza they walked over to the couch and sat down "wuya" "what?" "i want to tell you what happened before. " wuya nodded "alright" kyle drew a deep breath into his lungs. "well, after you opened the box, a prettymuch saw what you did." "did it...hurt?" kyle shook his head "no, but my point is that now that i don't have my powers i might not be able to spar with you anymore." "why not?" "well, for one thing without my abilities i have zero to no martial arts prowess." wuya grinned "i don't think that will be a pronblem." "how?" "you'll see, but first i want to know what you ment when you said "i'm me" wuya spoke doing an exact impression of kyle's voice "well, it means that...i'm going to change into who i was before i came here...well, thats the sumedup version, i don't want to bore you with useless details. " "change? not too much i hope." "no, bujt i may start looking my age." wuya looked confused "look your age? youmean your older?" "not exactly," "and that means what?" kyle paused not sure not sure what to expect from his answer " well, try younger." "younger? you mean like 20? " kyle at this point looked at himself his physical appearance couldn't be more than 23." "well" " kyle...how old are you ?" um... i'm..." "yes" wuya strained losing her patience in the suspence " wuya, i'm 17." wuya's eyes nearly jumped out of her head " what! you mean to tell me that i've been spooning with a teenager!

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

after wuya screamed and nearly shattered every peice of glass in a five mile radius kyle uncovered his ears and spoke, though he decided to choose his words carefully since wuya was still getting over the shock. "now wuya listen" before he could finish wuya started to mumble somthing at first he couldn't hear her but it soon grew from a slight mumble to a point that if he did have the ability to see her lips moving that he would've sworne that he could hear her thoughts.

"i can't believe that i was so oblivious, i mean the attitude, the way he talks, moves, the way he gets overly nervous around me. how could i have been so stupid i mean he's younger than jack by atleast two years and i almost" "almost what?" kyle suddenly said partially in fear of what wuya was going to say but also to stop her from saying somthing that she didn't want him to hear at the moment. "how could you lie to me like that?" she turned toward him her eyes ripe with the fury of the angel of death. "wuya," "no, " she said shaking her head "i've had enough, it seem like evey time i figure somthing out about you that you always have an excuse. but not this time. i won't be carried away by your charm any longer boy!" she raised her voice and spoke to him as if she were speaking to ant. " suddenly she covered herself in a green flame a sure sign that she was going to use the full force of her heylin heritage. " not this time" she spat the venom in her words stinging kyles heart like a bullet out of a gun that never existed " i will spare you this time, if only for the kindness you've shown me until now. but know this if i ever see you again i will not hesistate to destroy you, from this moment on we are enemies. and you KYLE RYANS will be the last to fall, for once i conquer this pathetic excuse for a planet, you will have the honor of giving me the door way for me to lead my armies and enslave not only this world but ALL worlds." kyle could barely stand, how could this be happening this wasn't the reaction he had expected at all. "but wuya" "SILENCE!" she shouted as she walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face " you...are pathetic and she said picking up the puzzle box without this. there will be noone to stop me this time." she laughed evilly before transporting herself out of the house somewhere to build her new citidel. kyle could only guess. but at the moment he was too broken to do anything much less care about the pain of the three "claw" marks that wuya's nails had left on his face or the blood that was seeping out of them. because as he fell to the floor and wept the only thought that crossed his mind was the only coherient thought that he could muster "what have i done?"

END OF CHAPTER TEN

sorry that it is so short, i had to finish it quickly so that i could update the rest of my stories before i leave to visit my grandmother.


	10. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

smack, the sound of flesh hitting hard leather rang out as the rest of the gym's patrons glaced over to a small corner of the gym where a lone man was sparring with a punching bag, "look man, its been a week you should just let it go, technically what she did, does count as a breakup." "kyle hit the bag again his knuckles red and pulsing with pain his breaths coming hard "look john, nothing personally but you know what she's cappable of, and even if i love her i can't let her do what i know she's going to do. kyle took anotherswing but john moved the bag out of the way making kyle slip and catch himself. "what was that for!" "look, i know, that you know, what she's going to do, and, i know how you know, but even so, without your powers how can you beat her in a fair one on one fight? you've never been able to do it before what makes this time any different?" kyle closed his eyes and sighed "because my freind, this time i'm not going to hold back." "now, lets run through this again shall we?"

a few hours after training kyle was walking home, he passed a news stand and stopped when he saw the headline of the enquierer it read "EVIL WITCH THREATENS WORLD, MYSTERIOUS CITIDEL BUILT IN CHINA's MOUNTAIN REIGON" kyle smiled at the title of the artical "at least she hasn't lost her touch " he thought to himself as he bought one of the papers "i think i'll put this one on my wall of great histrical moments" the man behind the stall chuckled "i thought you said you only put articals from the NY. times on that wall" "well, thers a first time for everything, thanks tom" kyle called back as he tossed tom a fifty. and before tom could refuse the money kyle was gone.

kyle arrived at the citidel sometime later, he wasted no time in getting himself to the throne room and racing up the steps to where wuya sat, he faced her "so, kyle you've finally come to fight me?" "wuya, i came here for one reason, i came to ask you why you left-" wuya cut him off snarling at him "how dare you! i left you beacuse you were to pathetic to solve your own problems, instead of telling me the truth and admitting your mistake for lying to me, you instead envelped yourself into the biggest farce in the universe! " "what? your not making anysense? " kyle's hands went to his neck as wuya sudden;y appeared infront of him with her hands at his throath "wuya-" kyle tried to speak but he coulden't wuya leaned forward and wispered in his ear " you see kyle, it is all because of you" wuya turned kyles head to face the other end of the citidel and kyle's mouth gaped in shock on the floor were the bodies of the xiaolin dragons, including masterfung, daishi, and guan all dead "no,it can't be" kyle thought as wuya continued to speak "you see now kyle your lies caused this, it was all because...of YOU!"wuya shouted as she began to squezee kyle's neck, suddenly the wounds on kyles face opened and he screamed as he was enveloped in a hail of fire.

"AHHHHHH! " kyle sreamed as he thrashed about, he stopped when he heard wuya's voice again "kyle, KYLE! " kyle's eyes snapped open as he realised that it was all just a dream, "kyle?" hearing wuya kyle turned to face her "kyle, are you alright?" kyle looked at her for a moment taking in the situation for a second before launching himself into her arms, and for the longest time he cried. after a few moments he finally stopped and dried his tears, has asked wuya for some privacy, and he got dressed. after getting breakfast wuya finally decided to ask kyle what happened. "kyle?" "yes, " "whats wrong?" kyle lokked at her i have no idea what your talking about." wuya gave him a look "yes you do, kyle i want to know why your so nervous around me all of the sudden." kyle stood up and walked over to the couch, wuya followed him."wuya, when i told you that there would be changes with me giving up my powers, there was somthing that i didn't tell you. " wuya looked slightly fearful "what is it? " kyle took a second to calm himself. " wuya, i...need" yes" "promise me that no matter what i say, that you'll listen to my explanation as to why i didn't tell you to begin with?" wuya looked at him strangely "ok, you have my word." kyle nodded "ok, here it is, " "wuya, since i have given up my abilities i'm going to be changing back into my trueself, what i mean is that my powers allowed me to change the way that i look, amoung other things. my point is. that, i'm not really twenty-five years old...wuya, i'm seventeen. " kyle held his breath, praying to god that he wouldn't have to relive his dream. "seventeen?" "thats right" "well, it could be worse" kyle nearly had a heart attack "what, you mean your not upset!" "why would i be? " kyle looked at her dumbfounded " because! i just told you that your in love with a teenager, i don't even have a drivers llicense for christs sake!" wuya was starting to get tired of his outburst, she grabbed his shoulders, and silenced him with a kiss " kyle, i'm not upset, in fact this explanes a lot about you" "what do you mean-" she placed a finger to his lips "let me finish, i'm evil kyle nothing is going to change that fact, i understnad why you would want to keep somthing like this a secret and why you would want to tell me aswell. it dosen't upset me , however." kyle looked a little scared "however what?" "however, this does mean that you owe me dinner." "why dinner?" "because, its the one thing that i know you can afford, plus, this is the billionth time in which you've had me sit down to tell me somthing that turned out to be nothing but your own paranoid obsession, with one of your nightmares. and besides its high time that you be punished" kyle took a step back "what do you mean punished?" wuya walked forward bridging the gap between them "what i mean, is, that you've been revealing these so called secrets to me for a long time, when in all actuality you've been lying to me, now i'm evil so lying doesn't bother me that much but. " but?" kyle said hesitantly "but, your the good guy, and the good guys don't lie to tere girlfriends on a daily basis." kyle finally realised her meaning behind his punishment "so, my taking you out to dinner equals.." "equals, me forgiving you and not kicking you out to live with jack." "yeah, live with jack..hey! i'm the owner of this house you know, if anything i'd be the kicking you out." wuya smirked "really, well i am the stronger, and besides i don't think you'd risk hurting yourself." "hurting myself?" wuya's hands started to glow "hurting yourself." "ohhh, hurting myself"

after quickly agreeing to take wuya out to dinner on friday, kyle headed back to sleep he was just about to slip into a dream when he heard wuya call from the kitchen "kyle? i think your out of pudding cups! "oh, boy"

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

i hope everyone liked it. i'm going to be going away for a couple of days on tuesday, so i'm going to put a lot of effort into getting the next chapter of gargoyles up and running, if you need to see the order in which the stories will be completed check out my profile. if you have any questions PM me as always and remember reviews are what keep me going!.


End file.
